villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dynos Garcia
Dynos Garcia, also know as Deathchanter, is the main antagonist of ''Arc Rise Fantasia ''his sister Cecille Garcia is one of the main protagonist. In Dynos past, he and his family was evacuated to Lascarde Skywalk after the Dragon Descent, Dynos, according to him, was awakened by his father to kill the true Diva, Ms. Rafil. Dynos's father almost took out Dynos's Dragon Gem, but since Dynos couldn't kill Rafil, Dynos's father took out his own Dragon Gem and became a Feldragon. When a Divine Race person takes out his or her Dragon Gem, they will become Feldragons first and will run amock. Dynos always wanted his father to love him. it later truns out that his fater did love him more then his sister but Dynos whated his father's love to be the unhealthy kind of love for the fun of it in the end he only cares about him self and killing for the fun of it But since then, Dynos lost hope. After Rafil died, Dynos promised himself that he will protect Adele, the next Diva. But even he cannot save Adele, either. After that, Dynos always thought that everyone in the entire world betrayed him. at the being of the game he attack the Singing Ministry and destroyed the city of Benetnasch and killed Ryfia's mother and her friends wicth started the events of the games he later attack Jada with the undead that he summoned and killed some people he then tryed to kill the main character and his group witch froce the main character to forming a bond with the Rogress Simmah. witch toke away the Meridian empire energy sources and almost got the main character and his whole family killed and got Niko arrested however he is also one of the main reasons a war stared with killed a lot of people both kids and grown-ups and got the main character arrested for stuff he cos later on he got Weiss in a way to betray the good guys and got Alfonse Zena Meridia - also know as Alf' Adele' Leslie Ferrarti' Serge' and Clyde all for different reasons to join him and betray the main character later he punished Serge off screen for not getting the Rogress and careing more about his friend he later bring back undead meridia men to stop a peace treaty in the hope the war will keep going he tryed to kill his older sister more then once and he only help a town just to get to the rogress and he was also trap so he was just helping himself but the good guys beat him to it later when he was about to die he tryed to truned into a fell dragon and kill every one by blowing up (that is what happens to a felk dragon when they die) and even after his death he still cosing trouble up until the other villain eather die or redeemed them selfs after that Dynos is 100% dead unless you count him being the main reason the main character has to fight Luze aka Eesa in the first place then he is fully dead after that. his powers are Summoning the Undead to attack people that did nothing but standing around and trying to like a good life. he has Dark magic Earth and Fire magic. his main goal is to force Eesa to pick Real's law and kill all life later when he is about to die he try's to kill liveing being with himself Category:Male Category:Video Game Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Mentally Ill Category:Dragons Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Brainwashers Category:Related to Hero Category:Murderer Category:Deceased Category:Delusional Category:Evil from the Past Category:Sadists Category:Imprisoned Category:Criminals Category:Summoners Category:Abusers Category:Monsters Category:Kidnapper Category:Serial Killers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Dark Forms Category:Anti-Villain Category:Elderly Category:Necromancers